Sasori's Secret Technique
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Sasori wants to prove to everyone that he can do more than controlling puppets. He learns a new jutsu from Naruto and now he's a furry female. Can he undo this new technique or will he be stuck like this forever? Idea for story came from a fanfiction from XGaaraxloverX.
1. chapter 1

**This is an idea I thought of and decided to give it a try. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately so if you have an idea for a story you want me to do thwn pm me please. Thank you and enjoy chapter one of this new story.**

Being a puppet isn't all I thought it would be. I have worked for the Akatsuki for a while but now everyone knows all I can do is use my puppets to attack or my poison as well. I wanted to learn something new so I can prove to them that I am capable of defeating rhe enemy without using the same merhods repeatedly. Everyone says all I can do is be a puppet and control them. I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna do something I never thought I would do. "Guys, all be back in a few days. I'm going to Konoha." Pain looked at me in confusion. "Are you going to get the nine tails?" I wasn't going to do that vut I acted like I was. "Um.. Yes?" Pain went back to sorting through paperwork. "Don't die." "Thanks..." Knowing that the leader didn't suspect anything made me feel better about my plan.

I traveled to Konoha in search of that annoying blondie to teach me something new so I can show everyone that I deserve to be called one of the Akatsuki. I went to the first place I could think of that Naruto would be: Ichiraku Ramen. And that's when he spotted me.

"Ah! It's Sasori! Run! Save yourselves! Protect the ramen! We're all gonna die!" Naruto screamed in the streets and ran in circles hysterically. "Ugh. Naruto I just want to talk. I came of my own free will. I have a favor to ask you." Naruto looked at me like I had two heads. "You want help from me? Wow. Never thought I'd hear you say those words. What's up?" I took a deep breath and spoke. "Teach me the sexy jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 may be a bit... weird. So you've been warned. Anyway, enjoy!**

"WHAT!?!?" He burst my eardrums from shouting in surprise. "You heard me. Teach me your sexy jutsu." Naruto sighed and asked very slowly. "Give me one good reason why I should teach it to you." "... I learned this secret technique but it doesn't look right unless I incorporate it with that jutsu." I thought the blonde would refuse but he accepted my reason. At least he doesn't know the other reason why I must learn this jutsu. Gaara is gonna be so impressed when he sees this! N-not that I like him or anything! Right?

"There. That's all you need to know to perform this jutsu. Now you try it." I was embarrassed to transform in front of Naruto but I had to make sure it worked. I took a deep breath and did the hand signs. A cloud of smoke appeared and I was a woman. "Woah. No offense sasori but, you look hot." I blushed a little bit knowing that I actually look good enough as a girl to get his attention. "Thanks for teaching me Naruto. I gotta go. Bye!" "Hey! If you use that jutsu too much you'll be stuck in that form! You also owe me a bowl of ramen!

I run to the nearest store and buy a red dress. It's for the jutsu I swear! So, I slip it on under my cloak and return to the Akatsuki base. "So how'd it go?" Pain wanted to hear about my encounter with the nine tails. "Um.. Good. I learned a new technique that can throw any man off guard. Just by using this one jutsu Naruto thought me." Pain laughed diabolically. "You learnes a jutsu from him? What useless trick did he teach you?" I was mad that he didn't believe I learned anything good from him but I'll just prove him wrong. "I'll show you. Call everyone in here first and I'll start." Pain smiled menacingly at me. "Heh. This is gonna be good. Everyone! You gotta see this. Sasori is gonna show us a new jutsu technique he learned from the nine tails!"

Everyone rushed into the room dying to see what embarrassing jutsu

Sasori's going to attempt to master. I knew everyone would either think I'm bisexual, a crazy psychopath, or a genius. I doubt they would think I'm the last option. "Alright. Here goes nothing" I stood in the center of the room and shouted, "FURRY SEXY NO JUTSU!" I changed into a female furry.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is gonna be weirder I think... You'll see and hopefully understand what I'm talking about. Enjoy chapter 3!**

So... now I'm a furry. I looked kinda strange at first but I don't mind it much. Everyone else though looked at me like I was a supermodel or something. I had the ears and tail of a fox but they were a scarlet red color. I looked down and I actually had boobs and a butt. I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this. Luckily, my red dress was still on after my transformation. I looked up hoping they weren't about to kill me when I realized that I did something that no one else could accomplish. Besides Naruto of course. I caused all of the Akatsuki to have a nosebleed. A MAJOR nosebleed.

Pain gushed blood out of his nose like a waterfall while Konan looked at me with pure jealousy in her eyes. Tobi just stared at me and muttered "Tobi is a bad boy.." Which was very disturbing by the way. Deidara looked like he was gonna explode with happiness or something while blood dripped out everywhere. Zetsu passed out, and Kisame was drooling over me. Hidan just cursed like crazy and sacrificed himself. Kazuku just threw money at me while saying "make it rain." And Itachi had his sharigan so he can see me perfectly. This caused the blood for the nosebleed to come out of his eyes instead.

"Sasori, that's impressive but please. change back before someone falls in love with you." Pain was trying so hard not to look at me cause I was so hot. "Fine. I'll change back." I tried to release myself from the jutsu but nothing happened. I was confused at first why nothing was happening but then I remembered what Naruto said to me before I left. "Remember, If you usr the jutsu too many times, you'll be stuck in the form forever!" Crap. Now I'm. gonna be stuck in this form till I'm dead. Great. I took a deep breath, and braced myself for what was about to happen. "Guys? I can't change back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

"What do you mean you can't change back?" Pain was very serious and looked like he wanted to strangle me. I sighed and told him about what Naruto told me. "I used this jutsu too many times so now I'm stuck as a female furry forever." Everyone looked stunned except for Kazuku who just shouted, "Yay! I can save money! Oh wait, if you're stuck as a female furry, Nooooooo! I gotta buy clothes for you now. Why!?!?" I just sighed and spoke. "Well, I can think of two good reasons why I'm glad that I'm stuck like this." Hidanjust laughed at me. "What could possibly be so great about being stuck as a female furry?" I smiled and took off my Akatsuki robe. "I can do this for one thing." I started dancing to the Caramelldansen. Everyone else joined in as well. "Second reason is I can distract the Jinchuriki so we can capture them." Pain smiled a devilish grin. "This is the best thing that ever happened to us. Great work Sasori." Luckily he didn't know the real reason why I learned this jutsu was to make Gaara fall for me. "Let's start by capturing the one tail." I snapped out of my thoughts and realized we were gonna capture Gaara. I gotta protect him from the other Akatsuki members.

"Can't we start with someone else like the two tails? Gaara should be last so can't we do someone else?" "Ugh. Fine. But you'll be the ine to capture him for us." My fox ears twitched to hearing this. I didn't want to hurt my crush but I knew I had to make the Akatsuki to trust me. "Alright I'll do it. But let's get the other ones first."

We captured many of the Jinchuriki but we had two of them to go. All that was left was the nine tails Naruto and the One tail Gaara. "Sigh... Gaara... I mean we should go get the nine tails next so we can convince the one tail to give up." Kisame smiled in delight. "Great idea Sasori. Let's go to Konoha!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like this story will be a very good one. Well, to me anyway. Enjoy chapter 5!**

We walked for a few days to reach Konoha. Every now and then, the other Akatsuki members would do random things to me. Kazuku kept trying to get me to dance for money, and Pain couldn't stop having a nosebleed every few minutes. My fox instincts from being a furry helped me track down the nine tail's scent. "I found his scent! He's over here!" I ran over to Naruto who was practicing his rasengan in the middle of the woods.

"Sasori? Why are you here? Wait a minute. Let me guess: You got stuck in the sexy no jutsu right? But you're a furry as well? I'm so confused." I had to tell him but I made Naruto dance with to "What does the Fox Say?" With both of us in sexy no jutsu form. "I have to tell you something Naruto. I.. I wanted to learn this jutsu to impress Gaara. I have feelings for him and I thought that this was the only way to do it. I'm sorry." Naruto smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "You take good care of Gaara and we'll be fine." Out of nowhere the Akatsuki captured Naruto and kept him prisoner in a cage. "I'm sorry Naruto. I never wanted this to happen to you..." I started to cry into my tail uncontrollably. "Sasori, as long as Gaara is safe and happy, then that's all I want for him. Don't worry about me. Go to him." Naruto died sadly in my arms. I couldn't stop crying as I hugged his lifeless body closer to me in despair. "I will make sure your last words weren't in vain. I'm coming Gaara."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while so sorry about that. I didn't know how to write a certain scene so it took me some time to figure it out.** **Here's chapter 6 for you guys! Enjoy!**

In the middle of the night when the moon was full, I snuck out of the base and used my fox instincts as a furry to track down my love. I gotta make sure I tell Gaara how I feel about him so his last words won't go to waste. I had a plan to win him over as well. The distance from the Akatsuki base and the Sand Village was very long. It took me 5 days to get there by foot. Or paw in this case.

I made it in one piece to the Sand Village after random ninjas started to chase me wanting me to dance for them. Heck no I won't! That's just ridiculous. Anyway, I saw Gaara gazing up at the moon which shined down on him in a glistening light of beauty.

My jaw dropped at the sight of him sitting on a pile of sand with the wind blowing in his hair.

I approached him slowly so he wouldn't consider me a threat. "Hey Gaara." I blished as hos name came out of my mouth. He just looked at me with suspicion and returned his gaze to the ocean. "Sasori what are you doing here? You know I like to be alone." I sighed knowing that what he said was true, but I wasn't gonna give up this quickly.

I took off my Akatsuki robe revealing my red dress and fox tail and ears to him. I walked around him making sure he noticed me completely. I swished my tail in his face just for fun. "Gaara, I really love you. I made Naruto teach me the sexy no jutsu so I could impress you with it. I also combined my furry technique with it but now I'm stuck like this. I love you Gaara and I want you to be mine."

He smiled at me sincerely full of meaning and compassion. In a flash, his shirt was off along with some pants and all that good stuff. "I've been wanting you for a long time Sasori. I craved you but I kept it to myself so you wouldn't know I was gay. I want you to be my lover... if you'll have me." He blushed a deep red and covered his face to hide it from me.

I jumped on top of him in excitement and took off my own clothes in response. We rolled around in the sand and kissed each other passionately on the lips in delight. My tail swished in excitement to his mesmerizing tongue in my mouth. I moaned deeply as he hit my sweet spot. We caressed one another while he held me in his arms with ease.

I layed down on the sand beside him and smiled at my Seme. He is now my mate forever and can never leave me. Who knows, maybe we'll have our own kit in the future...

 **The End. Or is it?**

 ** _I may do a sequel of this if you want me to. Leave a review below and tell me what you think and if you want a sequel to happen._**


End file.
